


Another Country Bites The Dust

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [21]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gay Sex, Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli christen another country while flying over Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Country Bites The Dust

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, funny little fic based on a twitter conversation.

"Sauli.  Are you awake?"

Sauli blinks his eyes open.  "I am now."

Adam leans over and gives him a kiss.  "You need to use the bathroom."

"I do?"

Adam looks around and back at him.  "Yes."

Sauli yawns and stretches before asking, "Why?"

"Because we're flying over Germany.  I just checked."

Sauli laughs softly. "You woke me up for that?"

"Yes. Now hurry. We don't have a lot of time."

"You're lucky I love you so much."

Adam smiles widely.  "Yes I am."

It's that smile that always has Sauli agreeing.

He walks to the bathroom and rinses his mouth while he waits.  Adam doesn't bother knocking.  He walks right in and locks the door.

"I didn't even have time to prepare," Sauli whispers.

"It's okay.  I have stuff but we need to hurry."

Sauli braces his hands against the counter while Adam yanks his pants down.  Adam doesn't waste time seeing to Sauli's needs before spinning him around.  Not that Sauli cares.  He'll be turned on in no time. 

Sauli smiles as he watches Adam open the packet of lube.  "You're cute when you're impatient."

"I'm cute all the time," Adam replies as he rolls the condom on.

Sauli stares at Adam's dick.  "How long were you touching yourself before you woke me up?"  He's hard and completely ready.

Adam almost blushes.  "A while. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you."

"But you did anyway." Sauli places his hands against the counter while Adam pushes in.

"Because it's Germany.  I had to wake you.  Besides, I'll make it up to you.  Damn, you feel good."

It's crazy how turned on Sauli gets from this.  Adam likes to hold him open and watch.  Through the bathroom mirror, Sauli likes to watch Adam watch them fuck.  His eyes get really dark, like midnight blue, and his mouth falls open a little bit and the tip of his tongue touches his bottom lip.  And then he starts to pant. 

This is the only foreplay Sauli needs.  He always gets hard when he sees how turned on Adam gets from fucking him like this.  It's hard and fast and they have to bite their lips from screaming out, but it's incredibly hot.

"Your ass was made for me," Adam whispers.

"Touch me," Sauli whispers back.

"In a second.  I want to draw it out a little.  If I touch you I'm going to come."  Adam thrusts a few times, squeezing Sauli's ass in the process.  "Jesus Christ you feel good." 

"Adam, please.  Touch me." Sauli always ends up begging but he doesn't care.  He places his hand against the mirror to stop his face from crashing into it.

"Not yet."

"But we're probably close to France."  Sauli knows that will get Adam's hand moving to where he wants it.

"You're right."

The feeling of Adam's hand on his cock has them both moaning, and Adam speeds up his movements.  It doesn't take long for their heavy breathing to fog up the mirror.  Sauli hand slips down and he ends up gripping the sink instead. 

"Adam, I'm going to come," Sauli says one second before his orgasm hits.  His come splatters against the counter and one stripe lands on the mirror, mixing with the moisture on it from the fog.

Adam bites on Sauli's shoulder when he comes.  From the number of times they've done this, it's amazing he doesn't have scars from Adam's teeth.

"We are so going to get caught one day," Sauli says while he washes up after.  He takes care of the mirror and counter while Adam disposes of the condom and cleans himself.

"But it'll be worth it."

Adam gives him a kiss before sneaking out.  Sauli sighs and washes off.  He waits another minute before following, hoping there's some turbulance to explain his awkard walk back to his seat.

"Did anyone see you?"

Sauli shakes his head.  "Nobody said anything."

He watches Adam pull out his phone to the map he has bookmarked.  He places a flag over Germany and labels it.  All have dates and most have the hotel name but there's a few with an airline instead.  

"Another country off the list."  Adam sounds entirely too proud of himself.  He'll never understand the kink Adam has of christening as many countries as possible and keeping track of it.

Sauli chuckles and grabs the blanket from the floor and snuggles against Adam.

"If anyone found that." He lets the sentence hang.

In typical Adam fashion he answers, "They'd thinking I was one lucky son-of-a-bitch.  That takes care of Europe.  Somehow we have to tackle Africa."

Sauli admits that part of the world is looking a little sad.  "Maybe after your next tour." 

He yawns and closes his eyes.

"Yeah.  It'll give us something to shoot for."

"You're crazy," Sauli mumbles. 

"But you love me anyway."

"Yeah I do," Sauli says before he falls back to sleep.


End file.
